Heart Song
by Alluringmermaid
Summary: The Queen of Moraine Mizumi teams up with Maleficent. Sora is kidnapped and it's up to Kairi to save him. She must battle against two evil sorceresses and an evil songstress who want revenge on the key blade wielder.
1. Dark Melody

**Hey there everybody. I was spontaneously inspired to do a **_**Kingdom Hearts**_** chapter story. I love **_**Kingdom Hearts**_** because it's like the ultimate crossover just like **_**Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles**_**. My story is about my girl Kairi going on her own adventures. I like her a lot but I don't like that she's plays damsel in distress so I reversed the roles. Kairi becomes the hero and Sora is the D.I.D. (Dude in Distress) :).** **This is going to be a multiple cross over but right now I'll put it as a **_**K.H.**_** and **_**Labyrinth**_**, I mean **_**Return To Labyrinth**_**. Some characters that are from other series will appear in the first few chapters but I want you guys try to guess them who they are and series their from. Some it'll be easy to guess others won't be so easy. They story is set after**_** Kingdom Hearts II.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of the series, movies or games mention in this story. However the characters Nina and Noir are mine.**

**Happy reading! :) **

**

* * *

  
**

_In a dark barren field save for eerie looking leafless trees and two figures standing around a puddle of water. A beautiful singing voice carried through the evening air. No one could ever comprehend that such a lovely voice could belong to a singer with wicked intentions._

_ The singer sang into a silver metallic microphone that was attacked to black staff. The mike glowed ominously as the singer sang into it. The singer was dressed in a hooded black robe, the face hidden and but it was evidently female by the sound of her voice. Her companion was a beautiful woman her age was uncertain but she looked to be in her twenties. She had long flowing blue and silver white hair that resembled ice, elegant narrow indigo eyes so cold that her gaze could no only freeze but burn like dry ice and ghostly pale skin._

_ In the cold woman's hand was a crystal goblet filled with water. She poured the goblet into the puddle before her chanting under her breath. As the last water drop fell into the puddle the water began to bubble and boil. Smoke rise from the puddle, not white but black and purple. The singing and chanting cease as the dark mass rise to human height and began to take a solid form._

_ The wicked sorceress Maleficent took form and looked striking but her grandness ended with a splash as her feet stepped into the puddle, soaking the hem of her black and purple robes. She hissed in disgust and her head wiped around when she heard a chuckle. Her yellow eyes fell on the icy woman. "Mizumi," Maleficent said irritated. "Of all the ones to summon me it had to be you."_

_ "It's nice to see you too." Said the woman called Mizumi loftily._

_ Maleficent picked up her robe and step out of the puddle. "So why may I ask did you summon me?"_

_ "It was not my idea to summon you put hers." Mizumi motioned the hooded figure. Maleficent looked at the hooded singer for the first time and notice immediately that the robe she was wearing was the same as the Organization XIII members. She wondered what they could want with her._

_ The singer pulled down her hood and Maleficent stared astounded. Mizumi smirked, "May I introduce you to Diva le Noire."_

At Twilight Town Sora, Riku, and Kairi were visiting from Destiny Island to see their friends Hayner, Pince, and Olette. They went to the town square where they had planned to meet with the others. The three friends were first greeted by music being played and a female voice singing. They had never heard such a voice; it was more beautiful than the mermaid Ariel.

_Close your eyes,_

_ And spin around three times._

_ Fall under the spell,_

_ Without word that rhymes._

_ Leave this world,_

_ Where hope will only fail._

_ Come to my world,_

_ Of the dark fairytale. _

"What's with this song?" said Kairi. "It sounds morbid."

"I think its Goth rock." Riku said. "Have you ever heard of this singer before?"

"No."

The town square was packed. There were lines that led to booths that looked like they were selling concert tickets and T-shirts. A Gotholita girl with black pigtails holding an umbrella was speaking into a megaphone. "The concert of singer Noir Siren will be held midnight tonight." The girl had an English accent. "This is your last chance to buy a ticket."

"Noir Siren?" Sora said.

Riku shrugged. "Must be the girl singing now. She got nice pipes."

"Hey guys!" They heard a familiar voice shouted over the girl's voice on the megaphone and the noise over the crowd. They saw Hayner, Pence and Olette standing in one of the lines. Sora and his friends walk over to them. "What's up?" said Sora. "Who's this new rock star?"

"Noir Siren doesn't she sound awesome?" Hayner said. "Her CD only been out for a month and it's a real hit. The song that's playing now is her number one single Dark Fairytale. This is her first live concert."

"I didn't know you guys like Goth rock."

"Not really," admitted Olette. "But her songs really pull you in once you give it a listen, almost enchanting." Olette lean over and whisper to Kairi as the boys discuss about the concert. "The boys are seriously into this girl, their like those worshipping insane fan boys. It's embarrassing."

"This is her." Pence said and showed them a magazine. On the cover was a very pretty teenage girl with jet black wavy hair, Alabaster skin and engaging violet eyes. She wore a white sleeveless blouse with a frilly front, riffled white arm raps that cover her forearms, black tights and knee high black boots. She holds a metallic silver microphone attached to a black staff.

"Wow she's pretty." Sora said awed and Riku agreed.

Kairi felt a twinge of jealousy and pushed it away. It was stupid to be jealous of a celebrity especially someone she didn't know. She looked at the starlet's picture again. Strange, Kairi felt like she knew her from somewhere.

"Are you guys going to the concert?" Asked Hayner.

Sora shrugged. "Sure sounds fun. You, Riku?"

"Yeah why not."

"What about you Kairi?" Olette asked.

Before Kairi could answer someone bumped into her from behind. "Sorry!" squealed a voice. Kairi turned around expecting it was a girl from the sound of the voice and was surprised to see a boy standing there. But after looking at the person again it really was a girl. She looked like a boy the way she hid her hair in a blue beanie cap. Big round classes frame her amber eyes giving her a youthful look, and strands of blond hair framed her tan face.

"I'm sooo sorry," said the flustered girl nervously. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, no I'm fine." Kairi said reassuringly. The girl looked more upset and sorry about bumping into her than she had to. It was like she expected Kairi to snap her head off for it. "It was an accident. Don't beat yourself up about it."

"Hey Nina," Olette said to the girl. "Your accidental habits at it again? I told you it's those Heelys of yours."

The girl named Nina kicked at the ground sheepishly. She really was wearing black and blue Heelys. Nina was dressed in a quarter sleeve white belly shirt, under black suspenders, blue pleated mini shirt over blue bell bottom pants. "You think?"

"Nah, you're just a natural klutz." Said a boy who suddenly appeared behind Nina making her jump three feet in the air. His sudden appearance surprised all of them, and Riku wondered how he sneaked up on them so easily. Nina fell back and the boy caught her from behind.

"You jerk, you shared the crap out of me!" snapped Nina.

"Yeah, Drago," said Pence patting his chest as if his heart was doing a three sixty. "You keep sneaking up people you'll end up putting them in the hospital for heart attack."

"Or put yourself in a hospital." Growled Nina glaring at Drago. Drago looked at her, then he let go of her and she stumble to the ground. "Hey!" she said indignantly after falling on her rear end.

Drago ignored her and turned to Hayner. "Why are you in line? You already got tickets." There was something reptilian about him, Kairi thought. He had dark brown hair, cut very short with spikes on the crown of his head. His outfit was a black tunic with the sleeves ripped off to show off his muscular arms and dark green pants. Kairi guessed he was in his late teens.

Hayner said to Drago, "We're just in line to buy T-shirts. By the way, thanks for giving us your extra tickets, man."

"No problem," Drago said waving his hand nonchalantly. Kairi saw Nina glaring at him, like giving him the tickets was a bad idea.

"Sorry for asking but do you have any other extra tickets? Our friends here want to go but they'll be sold out soon."

"Sure, here." He handed two tickets to Hayner. Nina's eyes widen and it looked like she was about to say something but Drago stopped her by hooking his arm around her shoulders, covering her mouth in the process. "You kids have fun, later." He strolled off, dragging Nina along who was waving her arms animatedly and looked furious.

Kairi and her two childhood friends watched them go with raised eyebrows. The three turned back to their other friends, Hayner was checking the tickets.

"Just two. Wow! Front row seats!"

"What!? No way!" said Pence.

"Aren't those the tickets that they won in the contest last week?" Olette pointed out.

"Your right! Why would they just give them away? Some would give _anything_ for these tickets."

In a secluded alley at that moment, Nina punched Drago hard and his head almost twisted around all the way. "You idiot green bean. You just hand over our tickets! We won those fair and square in that kendo game thing. How are we supposed to get in?"

"Easy we'll sneak in. It'll be fun."

Nina frowned. "I'm not used to this."

"What? Cloak and dagger stuff."

"No breaking and entering. I wasn't raised that way."

"Sheesh, you're such a straight lace."

"That's not the point. They'll be Straight Jackets as security guards like before."

"We can take them." Drago said arrogantly, grinning for the challenge.

Nina shook her head at him. They walked down the alley, side by side. Nina asked, "Have you found any clues about the Keyblade Wielder?"

"Nothing. It's not like he'll be walking around with the Keyblade in hand. It's been awhile since there been Heartless or Nobodies on this side of the cosmos. It's been peaceful around here."

"It won't be peaceful for long." Nina said darkly. Drago nodded.

Unbeknownst to them someone was silently tailing them. A furry knee high creature peered around a corner. He sniffs the air, "Gurdi smells munchies." He said to himself and follows the two teens.

Back with our main Kingdom Heart heroes.

"So we only have two tickets so only two of you can go."

Sora put his hands behind his head and Riku rub the back of his neck. Both really wanted to go it was easy to see. Kairi looks at them and sighs. "You guys go."

"Really, you sure Kairi?"

"Yes I really don't want to go." Kairi said honestly.

"Great!" cheered Sora and Kairi rolls her eyes at the fan boys, Olette weren't as enthusiastic as they were. Kairi tuned them out as her friends discuss about the concert. A new song was being played over the loud speaker.

_You're such a hopeless case_

_ I am not a gullible fool_

_ Say it to my face_

_ For I am not your tool._

_ Just accept the fact_

_ I'm better than you_

_ Stop the innocent act_

_ You're a faker too._

_ When the time is at its Darkest_

_ I will claim my rightful place_

_ My soul is at its Darkest_

_ I will lay waist to this space._

_ You will admit defeat and_

_ Surrender your crown._

"What kind of song is this?" Kairi said creep out by the lyrics.

"A hate song I think." Said Olette. "I think it's about someone back stabbing her or something. This song Darkest is also popular."

"Hey Hayner who were those two that gave you their tickets." Riku asked him.

"I don't know much about them really." Hayner said. "They don't go to school with us. Olette meant them first."

Olette nodded. "I was out shopping and Nina ran into me accidently. I dropped my things and they were ruined. She was really upset about it more than I was. She kept apologizing then Drago went a replace the things I bought. Then I became fast friends with Nina."

"Is she always running into people?" Sora asked amused.

"Literally!" said Hayner laughing. "She runs into people, into doors and walls. It's not just the Heelys she's a real clumsy girl. You should have been there when she ran into Seifer."

"What happened?"

"Well she not only ran into him but knocked over a ladder that caused a domino affect of disaster."

"What do you mean, Domino affect?"

Pence doubled over laughing, holding his side. Olette elbowed him trying to keep a straight face. Hayner also chuckled. "Okay first she knocked over a ladder, then the ladder knocked over a row of opened cans of paint that spill over on people's head (one of them was Rai), then the ladder fell on a fruit stand, which caused to spill the fruit on the street and people walking by trip over them. You had to have been there, it was the funniest thing."

"But that wasn't the best part." Said Pence after he stopped laughing. "Seifer got really pissed and thought poor Nina did it on purpose. He and Rai ganged up on her, then Drago stepped in and karate them into next week. It was awesome."

Sora and Riku laughed as they imagined the scene. "Don't laugh about it around Nina." Olette told them. "She's still very upset about it."

Kairi could easily imagined the little disaster and felt sorry for the poor girl. It seemed that her clumsiness had gotten her into trouble before.

"But its weird," Riku said thoughtfully. "I think I know them somewhere."

"I don't know. I don't think there from Twilight Town."

"Well ask them after the concert." Sora said. "I want to challenge Drago to a sparing match. I think it'll be interesting."

* * *

**OKaaay! Finally done typing, it was exhausting. Almost three thousands words, phew! Please send me reviews, it encourages me to update. In this chapter there are three characters that are not from Kingdom Hearts. One of them that I already named should be easy to guess. The songs on this chapter are mine.**

**Well that's it I hope you like it so far.**


	2. Cantata le Destinee

**Here is Chapter #2. Making up songs is new for me, it's kind of hard but fun. There will be a full version of "Dark Fairy Tale". **

**Show Time! ^.~**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, except Nina, Noir, the songs, the Straight Coats and Shadow Walkers.**

**

* * *

  
**

Noir Siren waited in the luxurious five star ranked pent house suite at the most expensive hotel in Twilight Town. The curtains pulled back to reveal the night sky and the city lights. There was no other source of light inside the room. Noir sat in an elegantly carved arm chair with velvet covering. Her chin rested on her curled fingers, and her ghostly pale face was expressionless as she stared at nothing in particular. The only sign of life she showed was her hand drumming her fingers on the arm rest.

The silence was broke as someone knocked on the door. "Enter," the songstress commanded. Her voice carried out strong and clear so the person on the other side of the exit could hear her.

The door opened and a girl seen at the town square entered the suite. She still carries her umbrella despite being indoors. She swung the umbrella around in a twirling fashion. Her outfit changed in a shimmering style. The black and blue Goth Lolita style dress was replaced by a blue and silver gray armor like corset with delicate rose designs, the under shirt was cobalt blue, and silver choker with a bluish ting. A short black leather crop jacket, a blue skirt, or under dress, she wore black pants under it, with an embroider sash that both ended over her knees and long black boots. Her black hair changed to blue and a blue tattoo appeared over her left eye resembling a scar.

A small cloud with a pair of eyes appeared over the girl's umbrella and made rain drops. "Hello, Noir. Do you mind that Nimbus is here?" The girl around the same age as Noir asked her with a British accent.

"No," was all singer had said. "How were the sells at the Square, Moulin?"

"We're sold out, both tickets and concert T-shirts." Replied the girl named Moulin. "You have the whole adolescents of this town and over worshipping the very ground you'd step on."

Noir looked uninterested by Moulin's comment and the news that she had more fans than she could count. "But did _they_ fall for the trap?"

"Yes," replied Moulin. "I saw them this afternoon. Three teenagers, tall white haired boy, spiky haired boy and a red haired girl, just like Maleficent, I mean Ms. Mallard described." Moulin saw a spark flared in Noir's violent eyes for the first time, those eyes that had always been devoid of real emotions. Noir had always been a cool, collected and indifferent person. Her eyes looked through people and she never showed real interest to anything except singing. It was listening to her songs when you figure out what was in her heart, if she has a heart. She was a Nobody, Maleficent had said once. Nobodies were the empty shells of their former selves before they lost their hearts, they do not truly have feelings. Noir was the first nobody that Moulin meant and she thought that all Nobodies were like her.

"I see," said Noir in her usual cool monotone. "Is it time to go to the concert?"

Moulin nodded.

Noir stood up in smooth and graceful movements that raveled Moulin's mother Mizumi. Moulin had thought no one could match the grace of the Queen of Cups. Noir stopped to look at Moulin in the eye. A ghost of a smile played on her lips, "its show time." Moulin felt a shiver run down her spin. She knew it was time to set their plan in motion. The two young women left the hotel to the stadium.

The outside of the stadium where Noir Siren's concert was being held was patched. Some bumped into Kairi and she stumbled forward into Sora's arms. "Are you okay?" He asked. Kairi looked up at his face and her cheeks lightly flushed.

"Y-yes," she said pulling away, glad that the dark of the night hid the blush on her face.

Riku saw what happened and looked away. He felt a rise of jealousy inside of him but angrily pushed it away. He shouldn't have those feelings, they were his friends. He knew of the feelings that they had for each and decided he would support them. He thought he changed into a better person after leaving the darkness behind him. But as old habits die hard, so do feelings. His eyes fell on the tall men in long coats that were acting as security guards.

The men were very tall, over six feet, and wore long gray goats that resembled strait jackets with belts over there torso and the cuffs. It was hard to see their face as the high collar conceal the over the nose and down their faces. They wore black sunglasses; at night? And gray fedora hats with the brim pulled down in the front. There was something about them that made Riku feel uneasy.

"What's with the security guard's sense of fashion?" Questioned Sora who looked at them as well. "Don't they usually wear just jeans and T-shirts with the words _security _on them? They're even wearing hats??"

"Yeah, their weird." Agreed Hayner who was wearing a Noir Siren T-shirt liked most of the people attending the concert. The T-shirt was black with short sleeves and a black and white sketch like design of the side view of Noir. The sketch of her was elegantly drawn and captured her haunting beauty, on the back of the short was the name Noir Siren in elegant italic and Dark Fairy Tale in medieval text. Pence and Olette also wore identical shirts. "I've seen other guys in the same getup acting as Noir's body guard when she did an autograph signing and live interview. Or those guys are the same ones before, who knows they could really be women. It's impossible to tell."

"Why don't you go and ask them?" Suggested Olette, Hayner looked over at the men in gray coats again and made a strained face. "Um, no way. They look busy." He was really too afraid to go up to them, they looked so imposing.

Kairi looked at the security guards and felt irked too. Something about them was eerily familiar. "Well, I'm going go back to the hide out. You guys have fun." She waved in fare well and left.

When Kairi turned a corner she found herself in an unfamiliar alley. She turned around and didn't know which way she had came from. She decided to follow the noise that came from the stadium. She was walking down an alley and heard noises that made her stop. She listened and realized it sounded like someone was in a struggle or something. She became curious and concern and followed the new noises. It led her to the stadium but in the back, where the cargo trucks would park. She saw several people in shadow fighting each other. Kairi hid behind the corner, unsure of what to do.

One of them was wielding a battle staff. The person twirled the staff expertly and swung and stabbed at its opponents. They fell to the ground and landed in where the light of the street lamps shined on. Kairi gasped when she saw they were the security guards. They bodies on the ground shook and collapsed to a pile of clothes as smoke drifted from the remains and then the garments dissolved into nothingness. Only two were left standing and they entered into the stadium.

Kairi stood there for a few seconds, and then she made up her mind and followed them.

Inside the stadium was packed. Sora and Riku sat at the front row while their friends Hayner, Pence and Olette sat several rows behind them. "This is awesome!" Sora shouted over the noise, he was excited as this was his first time at a concert.

Riku shook his head. "I can't believe we're here. We hardly know about this singer. Doesn't this seem weird?"

"What's that about a beard?" Sora shouted.

"Huh, nothing."

"Cheer up, dude. What can go wrong?"

The show finally began as lights on the stag shone and pale blue spot lights illuminated the band. Riku saw they dressed they same as the security guard but their goats and hats were black. There was a drummer, three guitarists, and a key board player and other musicians. A bright spot light shone on the center of the stag and a voice rang over the intercom. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. Welcome to the Dark Fairy Tale Concert of the dazzling star of the stag, NOIR SIREN!"

The audience cheered loudly as the announcer said the diva's name. "Noir! Noir! Noir!" Her devoted fans chanted.

The band began to play, starting with a dark and edgy tune played by a violinist. Smoke emitted from the center of the stag, white lights flashed like lightning and Noir appeared, on an unseen rising platform. She was dressed in a long white sequined tattered dress, short at the front to reveal her legs up to half of her thighs in ripped white stockings and ankle boots. A black and gold corset hugged her figure and elegant but sharp edged translucent wings. Crowned on her tousled hair was a tiara of briars.

She sang into her silver microphone and it began to glow as she sang her number one single.

_Close your eyes,_

_And spin around three times._

_Fall under the spell,_

_Without words that rhyme._

_Leave this world,_

_Where hope will only fail._

_Come to my world,_

_Of the Dark Fairy Tale._

_Suffocating by cruel judgments,_

_Of the people around you._

_You'll find peace here,_

_And embrace my enchantments._

_The shadows come apart _

_Open up your heart._

_Forget their lies,_

_Just ditch what they call pride._

_Take my hand,_

_There's no reason to hide._

_Trust in my words,_

_You will never have to fear._

_Come and follow me,_

_There is nothing but fake kindness here._

_The shadows come apart,_

_Open up your heart._

_Leave this world,_

_Where hope will only fail._

_Come to my world,_

_Of the Dark Fairy Tale._

_Forget their lies,_

_Just ditch what they call pride._

_Take my hand,_

_There's no reason to hide._

_Forget their lies,_

_Just ditch what they call pride._

_Take my hand,_

_There's no reason to hide._

_Leave this world,_

_Where hope will only fail._

_Come to my world,_

_Of the Dark Fairy Tale._

_The shadows come apart,_

_Open up your heart._

In the audience, some cheered and shouted exuberantly but others had become quiet and still. Those who had become silent stared at the stage with eyes hazing over.

"Something weird is happening," said Riku as he noticed some of the people around them acting strangely.

"Yeah," said Sora. Looking around too then back at the stag. It was a whole different experience than hearing her perform live then listening her singing over the radio. It sends shivers down his back and the hair on his neck stand up. Something was indeed very weird going on and the singer was behind it.

Back with Kairi who was tailing the two intruders. She found them in the hallway of the control room that supervised the technical stuff. She finally recognized them as Nina and Drago from that afternoon. The two older teenagers faced the four security guards that were stationed to guard the control room. Drago held out his hands and fire ball appeared in his palms.

"Think fast!" He said throwing them a fastball of fire. It one of them and he was engulfed in flames. Kairi gasped as she saw in place of the man was a Heartless! The Heartless disintegrated and the other gray coats charged at Drago. Drago jumped and kicked them and they were sent flying. One quickly recovered and went at Nina. She swung her staff and knocked him back to the ground. She twirled and jab her staff at its chest. The Heartless within the garments disintegrated and the remains shortly after.

Drago was faced with another one; instead of throwing a fire ball he breathed fire at him, like a dragon. It was quickly consumed by flames and disintegrated. Nina cartwheel over to the last one and defeated it by japing it in the stomach. With no gray coats left they turned to the locked door of the control room.

Drago was about to ram the door down, but Nina saw the security control panel on the side of the door. She destroyed it with her staff, the door flew open and Drago fell into the room ungracefully. He snapped angrily at Nina and she replied that she got back at him after dropping her earlier. They entered the room and Kairi was at the corner of the hallway, stunned.

The Heartless had infiltrated Twilight Town without raising the alarm?! How did they get pass undetected? Are they all disguised as men in gray coats? She had to warn her friends but Kairi didn't think she could get to them in time before something really bad happens. But what she could alert her friends through the intercom, so she had to go to the control room.

Kairi first peered inside the room. Nina and Drago were having a standoff with two strangers. Teen girls who looked very similar that Kairi guessed were sisters. One was a slim girl in blue pig tails, holding an open umbrella and a small cloud with eyes hovered over the umbrella. The other was a very tall and obsessed who also had blue pig tails with gold hair accessories. Both girls dressed in blue and black. Sumo girl cracked her knuckles and leered at Nina and Drago.

"No one's allowed here without an ID." Said the small girl holding an umbrella, she spoke in an accent that Kairi recognize as British.

"We lost them, but we're such HUGE fans of Noir we didn't want to miss the concert." Drago said mordantly.

"Those who try to sneak into the concert must be punished." Umbrella girl said. "Right, sister?"

"Yeah," agreed the larger girl grinning wickedly. She charged forward and aimed a punch at Drago. Drago dodge and she punched the floor instead making a large crater with her fist. The other girl went at Nina, her umbrella transforming into an epee. She swung her sword and Nina blocked it with her staff.

Kairi watched the fight from the door way. She could tell that they have fought each other before. Kairi wondered want to do. She couldn't go in when a battle was going on. She could join the fight but she had no weapons on her and she wasn't sure who were the bad guys are. It seemed that Nina and Drago were the good guys since they fought the Heartless but they could be working for the Organization XII.

She saw the small rain cloud fly in the air in a circle pattern like a bird of prey. It hovered behind and unsuspecting Nina who was busy fighting the fencer. Kairi saw what was happening and shouted a warning at the girl. "Watch out behind you, Nina!"

Her shout surprised them all as they had not notice her presence before. The cloud paused when it was about to sneak attack on Nina. Drago sat it and blew fire at it. It hit the cloud and turned it into steam but quickly formed back into its original form and flew back to the female fencer's side. "The son of the demon sorcerer of fire should know better." Said the fencer. She looked at Kairi who stood at the threshold of the door. "I know you."

Before Kairi could respond they heard screams coming from the audience. Not the kind of screams of people enjoying a concert. These screams were made by terrified people.

"Looks like it's time for the grand finally." Remarked the large girl. She punched at the distracted Drago and he was knocked off his feet. Both of the girls vanished in a black smoke the same as Maleficent would disappear.

Kairi ran over to Drago who was kneeling on the floor massaging his shoulder. "Are you alright?" she asked with concerned. She saw how strong that girl was and it was possible that she shattered his bones with just one good punch.

"Tch, I'm fine. That was nothing, I just wished I'd punch her back before she high tailed out of here."

"Whatever, tough guy." Said Nina she shrank her staff to the size of a pen and put it the loop of her belt. "What did they meant by the grand finally? They won't start cardiac theft now?"

"Cardiac?" said Kairi confused. "That means heart, right?"

Drago got up and hurried over to the observation window that looked out into the audience and the stag. He cursed in Chinese under his breath. "They are, look!"

Nina and Kairi looked out the window and gasp in horror.

The ones who had been acting strangling were turning into what looked like Heartless only they still had their human appearance only in a nightmarish form. Those who were not turning into Heartless were screaming and trying to run for the exit. It was pandemonium. Noir stood on the stage and watching the chaos rising around her. She had a faint smile playing on her lips and a look of contempt on her face.

Riku read the look on the singer's face and knew she was behind it. "Sora we got to do something!"

"Our friends need help!" Sora saw Hayner, Pence and Olette trying to run for the exit. "You go and help them. I'll deal with her."

"Right!" Riku went to help their friends and Sora jumped onto the stage.

Sora summoned his keyblade and took a fighting stand as he faced Noir. Noir turned to face him and cocked her head. "Keyblade wielder." She said smiling a real smile. Her smile was sweet but her eyes were hard and sharp like daggers. "You have no idea how I wanted to see you again."

The spiky haired boy looked at confused. He felt he knew her from somewhere. _Be careful_, a voice that wasn't his but familiar whispered in his head.

"Are you enjoying my concert?" She asked him stepping forward. Sora step back and held the keyblade like a sword.

"No. What did you do to those people?" Sora demanded.

"Like it? They have become Shadow Walkers. Their beings that are one step becoming a true Heartless. They could either become a Heartless or back to their originals selves by my will." She said sounding pleased with herself. "If you try to defeat them in that state you will destroy them forever and they can never come back." Her smile widen as she saw the look of horror and distress on his face.

"So keyblade wielder what are you going to do?"

* * *

**Ah oh. What will Sora do?**

**I made up the Shadow Walkers, I might change the name. If Kingdom Hearts did had something similar I had no idea. I only played, well watched some else play, Kingdom Hearts 1 and 2, and read the manga books of KH 1 and KH: Chain of Memories. The song "Dark Fairy Tale" is not very good, I'm sorry. I don't have much experience in song writing, so bear with me. **

**Please review. Butter me up with comments or kill me with criticism. **

**Thank you for reading. ^ _^**


End file.
